


Pride and Pocky

by IcyPheonix



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: A not-so-subtle crush, a bet and pocky.What could possibly go wrong?





	Pride and Pocky

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for Pocky Day, the problem is that's also my dad's birthday so I was busy busy baking and cooking all day so I barely had time to work on it WHOOPS.

Chrono was never one to say no to a challenge, but he was beginning to think that maybe he should.

If there was one day aside from Valentine's and White day that he loathed having to deal with at school, it was Pocky Day. Everyone was wandering around being mushy with one another and snacking on and sharing pocky. And with his aggressive reputation slowly diminishing, it meant he even had a few girls asking _him_ to try and play the pocky game with him. No way, he was determined to keep from getting roped into that, even if it did mean turning down free snacks.

 

At least, that had been the plan, till he got to Card Capital 2, and found that both Shion and Tokoha, in the middle of a cardfight, had beaten him there, and they had brought snacks. Very familiar cookie-like sticks dipped in, among other things, chocolate.

"Shion, why do you have those?" asked Chrono with a frown.

"Have what?" asked Shion as he drew a card.

"Those!" Chrono pointed at the box next to his friend's hand.

"Oh. I got them from Tokoha, did you want some?" replied Shion, holding the box out to Chrono with a smile.

Tokoha nodded, "My brother had some extra from an event over at Dragon Empire, told me to share."

"I think I'll pass," said Chrono. "I've seen far too many at school."

"Oh come on Chrono, get into the spirit for once," said Shion, shaking the box.

"Aren't you in the middle of a fight?" asked Chrono. "Shouldn't you be focusing on that instead of me?"

Shion gave a dramatic sigh and turned his attention back to the match.

Chrono couldn't believe it, even his friends were getting in on the whole thing, lovely. He was pretty sure they were't done yet in trying to get him to have some.

He wasn't even sure why people made such a big deal about the snack, sure it was good but it wasn't, _that_ good.

"You think he even knows how to play?" asked Tokoha, a bit louder than the rest of their conversation.

Shion smirked, "Probably not."

Chrono huffed, he knew what they were doing, they were baiting him. "It's not going to work guys, I'm not going to fall for it."

Shion shrugged, "It's just as well. You'd probably lose anyways."

Chrono, who'd turned away to look at some of the new stock that had been put out, froze in place. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," replied Shion with such a voice Chrono swore he could _hear_ the smirk cross his face. "You can fight a good cardfight, but you'd never win at such a simple game."

Oh no, he did not just imply that Chrono would lose, and not something as simply as the Pocky Game.

"And what makes you think I couldn't win?" asked Chrono as he spun around.

"Well, why else would you be avoiding playing the game?" asked Shion with a teasing grin. "Tokoha told me, you haven't even touch one of these all day."

"The game's just embarrassing," sputtered Chrono. "And besides, it's not like I'm the only one. I mean, you'd never do it."

"Oh? What makes you think I haven't?" By this point the cardfight had been finished and both Tokoha and Shion were gathering up their cards.

Tokoha bit back a laugh, hiding behind her hand, watching the scene unfold before her.

"You...you," Chrono stumbled over his words. "You have far to much pride to do something like that."

"Au contraire, I wouldn't let my pride be hurt over something as simple as a little game like this," he said, waving a pocky stick about. "But you..."

Chrono narrowed his eyes, "What are you saying?"

"Oh nothing. Unless you want to prove me wrong." He waved the box in his hand in front of Chrono's face. "So?"

"You don't have to do it Chrono," called Tokoha.

It was to late now though, he was completely hooked, and no amount of convincing was going to change his mind. "Fine, but I'm not going to lose."

Shion smirked triumphantly and behind him Tokoha shook her head, muttering something along the lines of 'oh dear'.

Chrono glanced around the shop as he sat down across from Shion, the place was fairly empty at the moment, with Shin in the back room and the three of them the only customers in the shop at present.

"I'm just making sure, you _do_ know the rules right?" asked Shion as he pulled a chocolate coated stick from the box.

"Of course I do, I'm not that much of an idiot."

"Good."

When Chrono looked back, Shion had the end of the stick held between his teeth and was sporting a teasing grin, and Chrono realized just what he'd gotten himself talked into. Well, there was no backing out now, not if he ever wanted to hear the end of this.

Taking a deep breath he took the other end in his mouth, praying they would finish the stupid game quickly, before anyone else could come into the shop and see.

His cheeks flushed slightly as he found himself stuck staring straight ahead at Shion, who had already inched slightly closer.

A lumped formed in his throat as Chrono took another bite, now almost nose-to-nose with Shion, who seemed utterly unperturbed by the situation at hand.

Chrono felt his heart skip a beat as Shion's breath ghosted against his skin but he remained steadfast, he wasn't about to back out now, he couldn't.

"Something wrong Chrono?" asked Shion through clenched teeth.

"N-no," he stammered as he kept a hold of the treat, his blush moving till it reached the tips of his ears. There was so little space left between them that Chrono couldn't tell if either of them had actually hit the middle or not. But it clearly didn't matter, as before Chrono could react, Shion moved and it was as if all the air had been sucked from his lungs as Shion's lips brushed soft and gentle over his. He was gripped by the sudden urge to lean forward and kiss him back, but Shion was already pulling away, licking the cookie remains from his lips.

"Ah, looks like we had a tie," said Shion with a shrug. "Oh, and it looks like you owe me some croquette buns Tokoha."

"Yeah I know," she said with a sigh. "I still can't believe you got him to do it."

Chrono gaped, "Were you guys betting on me?"

"On whether or not you'd actually play that stupid game," said Tokoha. "He was certain he could convince you to play," she gestured to Shion, who looked very proud of himself.

"And she doubted me, didn't think I could do it," finished Shion.

"I can't believe you guys," groaned Chrono, hiding his face in his arms.

"If it's any consolation, the bet was only on whether or not I could get you to play," said Shion, leaning down so his lips hovered near Chrono's ear. "Everything else was for me."

Chrono made a whining sound and buried his face even deeper into his arms, hiding the ever growing red blush. "I hate you both so much."

"Don't worry, I'll buy a croquette too," said Tokoha as she grabbed her stuff from the floor. "As long as they're not sold out."

Shion watched her leave before turning his attention back to Chrono, who was still hiding his face in his arms.

"Chrono? I...hope I didn't make you uncomfortable. That really wasn't my intention."

"It's not that," he mumbled, peering up at him slightly. "It's just...never mind."

"Care to play again?" asked Shion. "After all we did tie, and there's still plenty left in this box."

"What if we tie again?" asked Chrono, lifting his head slightly.

A smile tugged at Shion's lips, "Would that really be so bad?"

Chrono looked away, feeling his cheeks heat up even more before he looked back at Shion. "I suppose it's not the worst outcome there is."

 

Tokoha sighed as she walked down the street. The things she did for her friends and their stupid crushes.

**Author's Note:**

> Tokoha is best wing-woman and Shion's a troll.


End file.
